The State of Virginia
Ophelia Jones is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents the American state of Virginia. Attributes ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance Ophelia has soft gingery strawberry blonde hair that goes past her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned. She is considered to be petite and to have long 'musician's' fingers. She usually wears long sleeved, high collared white ruffle blouse, light wash distressed jeans, black tights and black 3 inch heel leather ankle boots. At State Meetings she wears a long sleeved white lacey blouse, a black corset over the blouse, a long sleeved black one button velvet blazer, a black tulip skirt and black court shoes. At the royal wedding, and other events like it, she wears a black A-line dress, a black choker with jet coloured crystals hanging off it, a brooch with a small artificial red rose on it and black over the knee 3 inch heel boots. Personality and Interests Ophelia is considered to be very motherly by the other states, epsecially the younger ones. She is very kind, polite and patient and she loves young children. She is also considered to be 'cultured' as she is interested in classical literature (Shakespear in particular), classical music and history. She is considered to be the more 'intelligent' of the states. Other than that, Ophelia is very interested in gardening and there is a rumor that she grows tobacco and that she has a tobacco dependency. She is very vague about this Name 'Ophelia' is female name of Greek origin and it means 'help'. It is the name of a character in Shakespears's Hamlet and she was considered to be the most beautiful woman in all of Denmark. 'Jones' shows her American affliation. Relationships ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Alfred F. Jones (America)-'''Ophelia and Alfred get along well and spend a bit of time together. During the American Civil War they didn't talk becuase she was part of the Confederacy, but they talk about that very much now. '''Matthew Williams (Canada)-'''Matthew and Ophelia get along well and they have a very good relationship. Ophelia often has to remind people who he is when they forget. '''Arthur Kirkland (England)-'''As she was one of the 'Original 13' she spent a lot of her childhood with Arthur and he was the one who named her Ophelia. They enjoy talking about Shakespear. '''Francis Bonnefoy (France)-'''Ophelia enjoys talking to Francis in French whenever she can and it seems like she either doesn't notice or doesn't mind his perverted nature. Ophelia enjoys talking to him about art as she is very partial to Degas's paintings. '''The Original Thirteen Colonies-'''Ophelia gets along very well with the 'Original 13' and she is amongst the youngest of them as she is the 10th state. She gets along best with New Hampshire. '''The Southern States-'''Ophelia was a member of the Southern Confederacy and she still gets along will the other southern states. '''Eric Jones (West Virginia)-'''Ophelia loves Eric deeply and it broke her heart when he seperated form her and became his own state. They still see each other but Ophelia is constantly asking him to rejoin with her. '''Trivia *Ophelia's birthday is the same day Virginia became the 10th state of America. *Virginia is often called the 'Mother of Presidents', as Virginia is the home of eight U.S. presidents. It is also called the 'Old Dominion', which can explain how old fashioned she is. *Ophelia's rumored tobbaco dependency is a reference to the fact that tobacco was grown in Virginia during the early colonial days and it was Virginia's major crop and export. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:The Original 13